


Whine & Dine

by templefugate



Series: Femslash February 2k19 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Harley couldn't hold a tune in a bucket, but she could find one in the bottom of a glass.





	Whine & Dine

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic prompt: "Any, Any/Any, Drunken karaoke"
> 
> All fills had to be a multiple of 25 words.
> 
> Original prompt:  
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/981526.html?thread=110406678#t110406678

"'All I want fer Christmas is you!'" Harley's on stage all but screaming.

"When she gets back, shall I remind her it's April?" Edward asks.

Pamela takes a long sip of her wine. Glass emptied, she reaches forward and takes what's left of Harley's. "Oh, let her have her fun."

**Author's Note:**

> My first Femslash February fic is incredibly short, but my hope is to make a few more longer fics this month.


End file.
